Untuk Keluarga Uzumaki
by momoka-sha
Summary: A late Birthday Fiction for kanarienvogel/Kokoro Fujisaki/AU/Ini tidak bisa disebut cerpen. Ini semacam cerita tentang 2 sahabatku yang aku sebut surat/well, aku memang mengirimnya ke keluarga baru Uzumaki/—atau cerita mini? Oh, oke nggak usah dibahas.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto - Untuk Keluarga Uzumaki © momoka-sha - Naruto x Hinata – Birthday Fiction for Kanarienvogel / Kokoro Fujisaki.**

**catatan: Sebaiknya kau baca perlahan, kata per kata, karena cerita ini pendek, akan menjadi susah mengerti kalau kau melompati beberapa kalimat.**

* * *

><p>Untuk keluarga Uzumaki<p>

* * *

><p>Ini tidak bisa disebut cerpen. Ini semacam cerita yang aku sebut surat (yah, aku memang mengirimnya ke keluarga baru Uzumaki)—atau cerita mini? Ah, atau mungkin semacam cerita pendekku tentang dua sahabatku, yang—<em>sekarang<em>—keduanya bernamabelakangkan Uzumaki.

Itu cerpen ya?

Oh oke, nggak usah dibahas.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

_Ini kalian, dari sudut pandangku pada waktu itu, ingat 'kan?_

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, Hinata memang sering terdiam dan merengutkan bibirnya. Terlihat manis, tapi juga membuat orang tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Ia baik, tanpa perlu mengatakan sepatah katapun ia akan membantu seseorang. Tapi ia tidak penah terlihat sesedih ini.

Tapi aku kembali apa sebabnya, sejak ia pulang sekolah kemarin, ia tidak mau keluar rumah kecuali ke sekolah. Pun di kelas ia tidak mau menggubrisku dan teman-teman. Ia terlihat kacau. Rambut lurusnya yang memang biasanya ia kucir tampak begitu berbeda. Dan dulu sinar mata indigo yang tampak dari matanya tidak setemaram ini.

"Hinata?" Sekejap suara Naruto membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Dan sekejap pula mata Hinata terlihat sangat marah. Ada kebencian disitu, namun aku juga melihat ada kekecewaan dan perasaan tidak tega disitu.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pergi, sedangkan Naruto tampak bingung mengejarnya sembari terus memanggil nama Hinata. Aku tampak tidak mengenal mereka. Naruto dan Hinata adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Dan mereka tidak pernah seaneh ini. Kucoba mengikuti mereka. Aku dapat melihat punggung Naruto yang mengejar punggung Hinata. Dua sosok dengan helai rambut yang berbeda ini memang sangat mencolok diantara kerumunan siswa SMA lain. Tak heran banyak dari mereka yang ikut tertarik dengan pemandangan kejar-kejaran ini.

"Hinata, berhenti! Hyuuga Hinata, aku bilang berhenti!" Suara tegas Naruto menghentikan Hinata. Naruto menyusul Hinata dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Mereka tampak sangat dekat. Dan dalam sekejap wajah Naruto tampak begitu sedih saat melihat Hinata. Aku dapat melihat punggung Hinata bergetar, dan Naruto memeluknya erat. Hinata sempat menolak, sebelum akhirnya ia pasrah dan menangis dalam diam disitu.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bohong, aku sangat mencintaimu." Suara Naruto terdengar parau. Dan Hinata kini malah memukuli dada Naruto.

"Bohong!" aku bisa mendengar hal itu diucapkan Hinata berulang kali. Dan Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata. Mata ke mata, sebelum akhirnya ia mencium lembut bibir Hinata.

Suasana sepi dan mereka masih bertahan di posisi hangat itu. Sepersekian detik Naruto akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap Hinata dambil bertutur perlahan;

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Dan Hinata terdiam, masih dalam keadaan—_mungkin_—sedikit kaget, kemudian memeluk Naruto lagi—kali ini tanpa tangisan.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, mereka sahabatku, dan ah, aku tidak mengenal sosok mereka yang sangat dekat seperti ini.<em>

* * *

><p>Sejak kecil Naruto dan Hinata sering bertengkar, atau bisa kusebut saling perang dingin (<em>well<em>, karena pada dasarnya Hinata enggan menggubris Naruto). Naruto lebih sering menangis daripada Hinata. Yah, memang dari dulu Hinata sangat sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi. Namun walau begitu, saat mereka sudah 'berperang', mereka akan memperbutkan apa saja, termasuk saat mereka SMP dan memperebutkan posisi ketua OSIS. Hubungan mereka semakin renggang saat Naruto mulai digilai para gadis sejak SMA, dan Hinata sering mendapat surat rahasia di laci mejanya.

Hinata sangat manis, dan Naruto sangat tampan. Mereka sahabat yang sangat spesial dan istimewa.

Tapi siapa sangka mereka akan bertengkar hebat dalam suatu malam akibat Naruto memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Aku ingat Hinata menangis **agak** histeris saat itu. Dan Naruto hanya terdiam saat Hinata meraung dan berkata bahwa Naruto tidak bertanggung jawab karena akan meninggalkan Hinata saat Hinata sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Aku terkejut.

Hei, siapa yang tidak terkejut saat sahabatmu yang terlihat sangat diam, seakan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara berbicara tiba-tiba berteriak di depanmu? Ia **meraung**, oke? Itu hiperbola, tapi Hinata memang terlihat semenyeramkan itu.

Tapi Naruto pasti lebih terkejut. Kembali pada fakta, ia orang yang diteriaki oleh orang yang seakan tidak tahu bagaimana cara berbicara. Masuk akal 'kan?

Namun siapa yang sangka pula sekarang aku berdiri di depan mereka, menatap untuk kedua kalinya ciuman mereka di depan altar gereja. Melihat kebahagiaan mereka yang tampak tiada berujung itu.

Ah, mereka sahabatku. Dan, ah, aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

**oOo**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, apa kalian sudah selesai membaca cerita mini tentang kalian ini, Naruto? Hinata?<strong>

**Aku tahu aku tidak pandai menulis, dan aku lebih senang melukis (bagaimanapun itu lebih mudah, kalian tahu itu), tapi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kalian. Jadi;**

**Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan!**

* * *

><p>3 Febuari 2012,<p>

Sahabatmu,

Sai

* * *

><p><em>*P.S: Maaf aku mengintip kalian di belakang sekolah waktu itu. Aku hanya tidak tahan. Kalian tahu aku bagaimana, jadi tidak masalah 'kan? Hahaha<em>

_Err, _ ..._sungguh tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Naruto?_

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Selesai ?**

**oOo**

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday Lovely Koko! ~<p>

Baik-baik di pulau orang (?), semangat belajar, kangen kau, bundo ;_;

Maaf ya, bingung mau kasih kado apa-gimana, jadi buat ini. Nggak tahu mau diberi nama apa, jadi ini semacam surat dari Sai menceritakan kisah mereka dari sudut pandangnya, gitu. Maaf ya kalo aneh *nangis*

Dan itu kenapa ada tanda tanya setelah kata Selesai—karena pada dasarnya ini kukonsep semacam surat atau sejenisnya yang tidak perlu ditulisi kata 'tamat', tapi tetap kupakai biar pembaca nggak bingung aja, haha.

Ini semacam cerita mini. Iya bukan, 'sih?


End file.
